Death's End
by Mangalover4321
Summary: In the future, Shinigami's have somehow started dying and leaving only two left-Ichigo and Rukia-but they aren't alone.Hollows are even stronger and Ichigo can barely hold onto his sanity.He decides to stop this from happening by going in the past. In present time, Ichigo is trying to decide what to with his life but when a new danger appears and his futureself he must fight back.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach sadly cause if I did there would tons more Dark Ichigo stuff…God…he looks so sexy *drools*…WAIT A MINTUE! IGNORE THAT PART JUST READ! PLEASE JUST READ IT AND IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID! **

Preface

"Listen carefully," a hooded Shinigami whispered and pulled the orange haired teenager to him, "Something _big _is about to happen. It will cause destruction and murder in huge numbers." The teenager narrowed his brown eyes and stared at the Shinigami, who scowled.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the Shinigami turned to the wall, his black cloak waving in the wind.

"Because…"he began and pulled down his hood, turning to face him. The teenager gasped at the sight of the long orange hair tied back with a red bandana and old, wise brown eyes that saw countless battles and lives lost. His beards looked a little odd on his face but fit him and he barely looked over twenty.

He looked exactly like the teenager that stood before him.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I've come from five years in the future."


	2. One: Searching For a Reason To Go On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish I owned Renji…I wish I could pet his hair, it's so fluffy. **

**P.S. This story takes place when Ichigo loses his powers just so you know what happened and what won't happen because the rest is AU.**

* * *

**One**

**Searching for a Reason to Go On**

* * *

_Five Years In the Future; Kakakura Town, Japan_

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU FUCKERS STAY DEAD?!" the hooded woman cried as she pulled out her Zanpakutō, a beautiful white blade, tsuba, and hilt that had a white ribbon coming from the end of the hilt. The powerful Hollow turned towards her and grinned madly at the woman, licking its lips in delight.

"_Another soul to have?" _it said in its deep toned voice, _"A feast it is!" _

The woman scowled and brought down her Zanpakutō on the Hollow with a cry. It laughed and grabbed the katana to her shock. She shrieked and the Hollow slammed her into a building. She gasped as pain spread through her body and her ribs crack but luckily didn't pincher her lung. She swore and the Hollow let out another cry, ready to strike her down but a peached hand grabbed the Hollow's claws. The Hollow's yellow eyes narrowed and stared at the other cloaked figure now.

The other cloaked figure had managed to hid most of his face besides the orange stubble and some orange hair managed to sneak out from his hood. He stood tall-even in the air- nearly over six feet tall and wore a black glove on his right hand along with the huge Shikai on his back with the white wrap go around his body to hold it up. He wore a smirk on his face and the Hollow's eyes widen at recognition of the tall man before him.

"_I-i-i-impossible!" _it cried, _"How aren't you dead?!" _

The man chuckled pulled back his hood to reveal shaggy orange hair and dark chocolate eyes that had seen blood and gore before. His face looked sharp and held no concern but glee on it because of the easy battle he would do.

"Does every Hollow say that? I'm not dead because I'm the Human's savior!" he said and before the Hollow could say anything else, it had a hole punched there its mask; instantly killing it. It cried out before fading into darkness to become calamity. He turned back to the woman and asked, "You okay, Rukia?"

The hooded woman, now known as Rukia, pulled down her hood to show dark black hair cut up her cleavage and purple eyes smiled at the orange haired man. She had a scar across the left side of her face but she was still a beautiful woman to anyone who could see her-which was only the man and the Hollows.

"I'm fine." She replied and winced at the small pain in her ribs. He frowned and a stern expression went on his face as she cursed softly.

"You sure? We need you to be able to go back to warn everyone." He said and she smiled at him, pretending that she was alright.

"I'm sure. It's just one cracked rib, not that big of a deal." She tried to convince him and he sighed.

"Rukia, you and I both know that you need to be in perfect shape to go. It would really risky to send you with an internal injury." He said and she sighed.

"For the last time," she said, "I'm fine. Now let's scour for some food." The man nodded as he followed her closely behind but unknown to them was a Hollow watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

_Present time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as the teacher went on and on about choosing the right college for what they want to do in life but the former Substitute Shinigami had no idea what to do. After losing his powers, he had seemed to lose a good quality of himself when it happened. He looked down to his list of colleges but he didn't care; the only thing he wanted to do is fight Hollows and protect his town.

"Now right down at least one college you wish to go to so we can ask for some paperwork to get you." The teacher, Mr. Watanabe told the class and the class went away to righting down the colleges and universities they wished to go to. Ichigo meanwhile tapped the desk with his pencil and stared at the list again, not seeing one he wished to go to.

"Kurosaki-kun." A whispered voice of Orihime Inoue caught his attention and he turned to famous big breasted friend of his. Her hair had grown out and now pulled back in a high ponytail and brown eyes smiled at him. She gave him a smile and he gave her a fake smile while nodding back to the list to say that he was actually writing something down.

After a few minutes, everyone filled out a couple of colleges or universities besides the orange haired late teen. They passed up the papers and he scowled as he passed up the empty piece of paper, his name not even on it. The teacher collected it and Ichigo looked outside to see Uryu, running towards the direction a Hollow-which the orange haired teen couldn't even sense anymore.

The bell ring and everyone got up to leave and head home. Ichigo swung his bag over his shoulder and got ready to leave until the teacher's voice stopped him, "Ichigo Kurosaki, may you please wait a moment to discuss something?" Ichigo sighed and knew he should have just put some random schools on the paper and handed it in. Orihime frowned at this and Ichigo smiled at her, waving her to go on. She nodded and left so it would only be the teacher and Ichigo all by themselves. Ichigo sighed and walked over to him with a frown on his face.

"Okay, sir, what is it?" he asked and Mr. Watanabe sighed, holding up the blank piece of paper.

"Why didn't you fill up the paper, Ichigo?" he asked and Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because I'm not sure what to do with my life, sir." He said, "I've got an idea but it's not available to me anymore so I'm still searching for a new way in life." The teacher slowly nodded and placed the paper down on his desk, folding his hands together.

"Okay then. So you suppose you're going to work for a while until you decide what to do then?" the teacher asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, sir." He lied. He had no idea what type of job he would take and planned on moving out of Kakakura Town he was done with high school since he didn't want to remember all the incidents of being a Shinigami. It brought to much bad memories. The teacher smiled at him and he nodded at him, letting him leave. The teen sighed and walked down the empty halls but noticed that something was following him for some reason. He took a quick glance to see a dark shadow and his eyes narrowed as he moved quicker down the hall.

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo stopped and turned to face Uryu with a horrid look on his face. He blinked and watched as he shoved him out of the way. Ichigo was going to ask what he was doing until blood splattered across his shirt. Ichigo's eyes widen and stared at his friend in horror as blood had now dripped down from his chest and onto the floor. Uryu collapsed onto the floor and Ichigo ran to his friend, shaking him and asking what's wrong.

"Uryu?! What the hell?! Are you okay?!" he cried and his friend's eyes were still wide. He fingered to do the position of using his Quincy powers and unknown to Ichigo, fired a shot at the Hollow. The Hollow cried out and let out a roar, powerful enough to shatter glass. Ichigo winced as some pierced his skin and caused him to bleed, the Hollow smiling at the teen.

"_YOU! You're the one who's causing this wonder! I thank you that, Shinigami!" _he cried before disappearing into nothing. Uryu's eyes rolled in the back of his head and Ichigo shook his friend to wake up but his eyes couldn't open. The teacher shot out of the class from the sound of glass shattering and stared at Ichigo in horror; Ichigo snapped his head to the teacher.

"Call the Ambulance! He's losing too much blood!" he yelled and the teacher fumbled with his phone as he called the police. Ichigo couldn't believe what happened before his very eyes, his friend had sacrificed himself so he wouldn't die from something he couldn't see. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anger and swore loudly.

"DAMN IT!" he cried and dropped his friend, running away from what happened. It was too much to take for him and his mind couldn't let it be true. His heart pounded against his chest and he continued to run down the dark staircase without even noticing that he was being followed by another Hollow, right behind him.

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The hooded man walked down the empty streets with Rukia by his side, close so he could easily block for any attacks that wanted to attack Rukia. She sighed and rubbed her side against, pain spreading a bit. He glanced back her with worry in his eye then narrowed his eyes, seeing something following them.

Before they could say anything, his Shikai was out and pointed to the object staring at them. Out of the shadows came a young boy with orange hair and big brown eyes, looking like a younger version of the Shinigami. The man's eyes widen and his heart pounded against his chest, Rukia stared at nothing he seemed to be pointing at.

"What are you looking at? Nothing's there." She said and he blinked, seeing that nothing was actually there-only his imagination running wild again. He scowled and rubbed his eyes before putting Shikai back, continuing on to the broken and old Kurosaki Clinic since no one lived there anymore. The man kicked the door in and it instantly fell over, some old wooden protesting at the pressure of the two walking in. Old pictures hung cracked up on the wall and the paint was chipping off along with holes in the ground. The man pulled open the door to a closet full of random snacks.

"What do you want, Rukia? I'm in the mood for some chips." He asked and Rukia winced again as the pain in her side.

"I'm good with whatever's in the closet." She answered and he nodded while pulling out some chips and gummi worms. He had a big grin on his face like he just forgot about what just happened recently to him.

"Come on and sit down, we'll-" he said until Rukia fell to the floor in pain. His eyes widen and ran to her side, calling out her name but she wouldn't answer. His heart pounded against his chest and a mad grin block his vision. He scowled and swore loudly, earning her a moan of pain. He stared at her as she started breathing normally but clutched her side.

"Damn it all, Rukia, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" he hissed and her eyes flirted awake, smiling at him.

"Cause…we need to get ready for the mission…a small injury…isn't that bad…"she said and he started searching around the ashes and rubble for a medical kit. He swore again and her eyes slowly closed again as she fell unconscious, the last she saw was him struggling to get the medical kit for her.


	3. Two: Defying the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish I could call Captain Hitsugaya short and run away with getting cut by his Zanpakutō!**

* * *

**Two**

**Defying the Mind**

* * *

_Present Time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

Ichigo gasped for breath and sat down on a bench. He managed to run as far as the edge of town to get away from Uryu's unconscious body. His head pounded against his skull and his heart against his chest.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo blinked before looking up to see a familiar face and his eyes widen at the sight of a familiar red headed Shinigami. Renji Abarai stared at the orange haired teen in surprised and noticed the fear and horror in his eyes. The spiky red haired Shinigami glared at him and asked, "Whose blood is that?" Ichigo's eyes widen and bolted away from his former Shinigami friend, fear coursing through his veins.

_How the hell could he see me?! How could he even be here?! Am I going crazy?! _

"_Ichigo…" _He stopped at the sound of the voice and looked around to make sure, Renji hadn't followed him.

"Was it my imagination?" he asked himself and slumped down to the ground. He growled out another curse and pulled his knees to his chin, curling up in a ball.

"Did I ever do something wrong?" he whispered to himself and swore again, cursing any God or Gods he could he remember.

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

Rukia's eyes slowly opened to see the hooded man smiling at her. He put a wet cloth on her hand and she managed to smile at him, trying to ignore the pain in her side but luckily it wasn't as bad as before. She glanced around to see that he had moved her to a different place now.

"Hey," he said, "How are ya feeling?" She slowly pushed herself up and groaned at the same time, rubbing her side.

"It still hurts but it's better than what it was." She said and he nodded, removing the cloth from her head. He pulled out something else to cover up her wound, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's good. You know I suck at using those weird spells that help heal wounds so I tried my best to heal it." He said and she nodded.

"You did a good job for your skill level." She commented and he smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head in happiness.

"Aw, thanks, Rukia." He said and she nodded, smiling at him until her eyes narrowed at the new Hollow Reiatsu coming near them.

"Hey," she whispered ad she lowered her Reiatsu as low as she could do, "Leave. I'll hold him off." The hooded man's eyes widen and shook his head no, ready to grab his Zanpakutō and get rid of the Hollow.

"You can't with that injury!" he hissed at her and turned to the Hollow's Reiatsu, gripping the hilt of his weapon tight, "I'll fight him and you make a run for it. I can easily kill him." She shook her head no and reached to grab her Zanpakutō but he pulled it away before she could say anything. His scleras becoming black for a second then swiftly changed to white and he swore softly as the roof of their safe heaven was ripped back to reveal a Hollow but more specially a Menos Grande, glaring down at them. The two Shinigami's eyes widen and the hooded man pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"Oh shit." He said as he reached down to attack him.

* * *

_Present Time; Soul Society_

Captain Ukitake walked down the halls to the 12th Divisions Barrack to find Captain Kurotsuchi and ask him some well-deserved answers to some questions that he held. Sure, he didn't like the Captain of the 12th Squad but he needed answer now. It was now a concerning state of the Human World and Soul Society. Other Shinigamis stared at him and he ignored them, continuing on his journey.

"Captain Ukitake," a female Shinigami's voice said behind him and he stopped to put a smile on his face, turning to face the Lieutenant of the 12th Division, Nemu Kurotsuchi with her familiar melancholic expression on her face. Strangely enough today, Nemu had her braided hair pulled up in a clip and a white covered her face.

"Good day to you Lieutenant." Captain Ukitake said and she nodded at this.

"Are you here to see the Captain?" she asked in a monotone voice and he nodded.

"Yes. I hope, I am no bother to him." He said and she started walking ahead, the many Shinigami staring at her and the Captain of the 13th Division.

"No, the Captain was expecting you to come sooner." She answered and stopped at a room full of machines, chemicals of unknown substances, and wires connecting to different machines. Captain Kurotsuchi turned to face the other Captain with a crazy grin on his face, his golden teeth shined in the light and his face paint was now black and white strips across his face.

"Well, look who decided to show up? Captain Ukitake, what pleasure do I owe you?" he asked and Captain Ukitake smiled at him.

"Oh, I think you know why." He said and Captain Kurotsuchi smiled even bigger.

"Good. Now, Nemu leave well I talk to Captain Ukitake about some _plans_." Captain Kurotsuchi said and Nemu nodded, leaving the room and shut the door behind her to leave her "father" and Captain of the 13th Division alone.

* * *

_Present Time; Urahara Shop, Japan_

"HEY! YOU STUPID KIDS GO PLAY ON SOMEONE ELSE'S PLACE!" Jinata Hanakari yelled at two kids playing near Urahara Shop with a soccer ball. The teen glared down at them and the two kids winced in fear of his scary voice.

"But we were here first, you bully." The female kid said and crossed her arms over chest.

Suddenly Jinata was hit on the head with a baseball bat and fell over into a pile of mud. The kids stared at the figure who took out the red headed teen. They looked up and saw a girl with black hair with purple tint and one bang hung in the middle spilt in two and purple eyes stared at them with worry. She stood almost as tall as Jinata but was shorter now. She wore a school uniform and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I apologize for him acting so rude. It would great for you to two you play with him later though." She said ad the kids nodded while running off to find somewhere else to play. Jinata groaned as he returned back to conscious and stared as the kids ran away, giggling.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE SHIT HEADS GET BACK HERE!" he yelled and the girl sighed.

"Jinata-kun, please be quiet. We have a costumer." She said and he growled out a curse under his breath as he watched Karin Kurosaki looking around Urahara Shop. He sighed and stood up, staring at her in curiosity.

"Whatever. I've gotta go somewhere else, Ururu." He said and started walking away, to Ururu's shock. He waved bye over his shoulder and walked down an alleyway until he reached as far as he could. He sighed and stared at the face of a familiar visitor of Urahara Shop: Renji Abarai.

"What are you doing here, Red Pineapple?" he asked and Renji sighed, rubbing his face in irritation.

"You noticed something was wrong with the Reiatsu in the air, correct?" Renji asked and the teen smirked at him, staring at Renji's weird t-shirt of a poorly drawn cartoon bunny of himself with his Zanpakutō and hippie headband along with tight black jeans.

"Says the Red Pineapple of a crappy drawing of himself as a bunny." He jokes and Renji scowled at him while hitting him on the head. He swore and Renji narrowed his brown eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is important, kid," Renji said, "I want you to talk to Kisuke about this. It's important because somehow the Hollows have gotta stronger and we need his help. The Soul Society is practically falling apart from this and even some Shinigami have died and become Hollows themselves! You need to tell him now, kid!" Jinata's eyes widen and nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Is there anything else?" he said and Renji nodded.

"Yeah, tell him Kurosaki's acting strange. I saw him earlier today and he had blood on his school uniform and ran away from me with no reason. We may need his help with this. Tell him: Orange haired monkey has fallen." He said before walking away from him. The teen blinked and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Red Pineapple what the hell does not even mean?!" he screamed at him and suddenly a window opened to an apartment and an old lady threw a plant at the teen.

"QUIET DOWN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled and he winced at the plant hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry ma'am." He said before running out of there to tell Urahara about what happened.

* * *

_Present Time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

"Hey, Orihime, where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki Arisawa asked her best friend Orihime and Orihime blinked, staring up at the sky. Tatsuki's long hair whipped up in the wind and Keigo Asano pushed it back as it tried to get in his brown eyes.

"I don't know, Tatsuki." She said, "I think he's talking to a teacher about something."

"Something? What do you think he's being asked about?" Tatsuki said and turned to Chad Sado who groaned in reply. She smirked at him and tapped his broad, muscular chest.

"Always the quiet one, huh, Chad?" she said and chuckled a bit.

Suddenly a scream was heard and the teens turned to a male's chuckles. Their eyes widen and turned to see Ichigo staring at the wall, smiling big for some strange reason.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked and Chad walked over to his friend.

"What are you smiling about, Ichigo?" he asked and Ichigo stopped smiling, narrowing his eyes as they flashed golden with black scleras.

"_**Who makes you think I'm that loser?" **_he said and Chad's eyes widen at this, unsure what to do.

"You okay, bud?" Keigo asked and walking up to him but didn't notice his eyes. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes returned to normal. He blinked and stared at his friends surrounding him.

"Huh? You say something Keigo?" he asked and Keigo frowned at this.

"Are you okay? You look sort of out of it since school ended." He said and Ichigo gave him a fake smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He lied and the two friends blinked then nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say, bud." Keigo said and they started walking away but didn't notice that Ichigo was stanched behind their backs with no word said.


	4. Three: Crawling in the Web

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bleach or Renji's pineapple hair.**

* * *

**Three**

**Crawling in the Web**

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The hooded figure scowled and swore again as his Zanpakutō started having more cracks on it but Rukia had fainted from shock and he had no way to save her. He cursed again and his thoughts forced on the one way he could both save Rukia and kill the Hollow but it came with a deadly price.

"I can't lose anyone else." He muttered to himself, "I've already lost my family and friends. Rukia is the only person left to help rid the world of this maddening disease. I have no choice." He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes before darkness took over them, his body started shivering and shaking until his scleras turned black and iris white. His grin went wide and the Menos continued to push harder on the Shinigami.

"_**STUPID PEST. GET OUT OF MY WAY."**_He said in a different voice that was deep and hollow. A ripping Reiatsu came from him and somehow cut the Menos in half. Dark blood spilled down the gigantic Hollow and the Shinigami laughed at this as blood started dripping onto him.

"_**YES! YES! YES! LET BLOOD SPILL AND I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!"**_he cried and blood continued to rain down on the mad Shinigami that once held a normal life full of happiness and life.

* * *

_Present Time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the former Substitute Shinigami of Kakakura Town." A soft voice that sounded like honey said and Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to see a woman with long blackish/purple hair stare down at him with happy gray eyes and only wearing a long white robe. He groaned and turned to move his body but his body won't move at all.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to me?" he asked and she kindly smiled at him.

"My name's not important, Kurosaki-kun but I'll tell that I'm a Soul from the Soul Society." She said and his eyes widen.

_A Soul from the Soul Society?! But how the hell can I see her and how did she escape?!_

"It may seem impossible but I know many people and you're going to help me." She said and he struggled again, trying to move yet nothing held him back, "You see, Kurosaki-kun, I'm in a little trouble and with your Shinigami powers, you could help me with making the Earth a fitting place for peace." He narrowed his eyes, knowing he won't agree with her but still wanted some information about her to tell his friends about this.

"The world around us isn't your stabile so I want to even the fields with killing some Hollows and Shinigamis." She stated with a smile on her face and his eyes widen in horror, "Your power is enough to eliminate and destroy them so I need to bring back those Shinigami powers of yours."

"You're mad!" he exclaimed and she blinked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Me mad?" she questioned herself and pointed a slim finger at herself then shook her head no, "No, no, Kurosaki-kun, I'm just trying to make the World a better place."

"But all those Shinigami! How will you know who died?!" he pointed out and she pointed to him, touching his forehead with her fingernail.

"You're Reiatsu will choose those who are worthy of living." She said with narrowed eyes, "Most of your beloved friends won't make it though, you've decided that already."

"No, I didn't! You're fucked up, lady!" he cried and she pulled away from him, walking over to a table with a potion in hand and twirled it around.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're the most powerful Shinigami in existence and records in the Soul Society but you also have a Hollow in your Soul. This Hollow isn't exactly part of your Shinigami powers so I could easily dig up your Hollow powers to make you return back to a Shinigami." She stated and pulled out a needle, pulling open and poured the lotion into it, "This potion will help regain your senses of Reiatsu along with seeing other Souls like Shinigami, Pures, and Hollows." She walked over to him and tilted his head to the side, pushing orange hair aside and got in sight the Jugular vein.

"I'll do this first because it would be easier than pulling out your Hollow and have it go crazy because it can't recognize anything." She said and pushed the needle into his skin, slowly pumping the liquid into his system. His eyes started to go crazy wide and his body started to shake, his heart pounding against his chest and his powers slowly started to reform his empty system.

"That's it, Kurosaki-kun. Everything will return to what you wanted. You wanted to protect, you wanted to fight, you wanted to _see_." She whispered and his Soul started to tug out his Body. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Now, now, you can't escape your Body, Kurosaki-kun. Your Hollow hasn't even made an appearance yet so it can't come out so…" she placed her hand on his Soul then shoved it back in, "Stay put for a little more."

Ichigo gasped and his eyes started to clear up but everything seemed much brighter than before. He groaned and turned to see her now with a long katana that looked Byakuya's Zanpakutō but its hilt was purple. She smiled and raised it up, right above his heart and where his Soul was connected to his Body.

"Now, let us celebrate this day with a scream." She said with a smile on her face and brought the sword down…until something else tossed it aside. She blinked and turned to face a red headed Shinigami with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like a Soul escaped and planned on being something disaster to both the Soul Society and Human World." He stated and put his Zanpakutō on his shoulder, grinning at the girl. Her eyes were wide and her mouth went dry.

"The powerful Abarai Renji-san…" she said and put her hands together, "You look so Kūru (*1)! Mama told me you were almost as powerful as Byakuya Kuchiki!"

His jaw went slack and his eyes wide in shock even Ichigo stared her like she was crazy.

"What the hell?" he said and the girl now stars in her eyes.

"Mama always wanted to meet you but she 'died' before she could, Abarai-san!" she cried and suddenly before they knew it, she had another kantana in her hand but it was now like Rukia's in its Shikai form, but it was gold color, and was twirling in front of Renji. His eyes widen and put his sword in front of her attack where her hair flowed down, her eyes narrowed where they looked very familiar to him.

"Abarai-san, I really don't want to kill you and Mama doesn't either so put your Zanpakutō down before I have to cut you." She said and sweat started forming on his face.

_This Soul, _he thought, _even though it's Pure, it has more Reiatsu than me! How can she emit this Reiatsu with no training from the Soul Society?! _

"Then you're going to have to cut me, girl." He said but before he could say anything else she had cut him across the cheek, all the way across. He jumped back as blood spilled down and scowled at this, she smiled at him.

"Wow, Abarai-san, you only dodged that cut! You must fast but not as fast as Byakuya Kuchiki!" she exclaimed and he narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know the Captain?" he asked and she blinked, staring up at the ceiling and a hand to her face.

"Well, Mama says she knew Byakuya really well and I'm related to him somehow." She said and Renji blinked at this.

"Captain Kuchiki is your relative?" he questioned then she covered her mouth, eyes wide in innocence.

"Ops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Mama's mad now that I said that! Mōshiwakearimasenga, mama! (*2)" she said and clapped her hands together like in a prayer. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and she sighs, calming down and returns to narrowed eyes.

"Now I'm going to have to get rid you, Abarai-san. Gomen'nasai, Abarai-san." She said was suddenly behind, striking him behind and pushed her kantana through the other side of ribs. His eyes widen in horror and blood now stained her face, a frown on it. Ichigo's eyes were wide in shock as his best friend was attacked and blood started to drip down his uniform.

"Now let's extract those memories of yours about my relation with Byakuya Kuchiki." She said and put her hand to the back of his neck where it glowed, her eyes turning pupil less before the glowing disappeared quickly afterword. Renji fell to the ground limp and she sighed, stepping over his body and left her kantana in his body. She jumped back down to Ichigo and grabbed the other Zanpakutō, moving towards Ichigo. Her smile returned and she raised the blade up, fear flashing through Ichigo's eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, arigatōgozaimasu. (*4)" she said as her blade went straight into his Soul.

* * *

_Present Time; Soul Society_

"Captain Kuchiki!" a messenger from the Head Captain and the Captain stopped, turning towards the young boy with flimsy footing. He fell in front of the Captain and everyone stared at him while some commented on him for being an idiot. Byakuya had changed his hair style with hair clips in the back and wore a variation of a Captain's hoari with light gold edges, light gold tassels attached to the corner of it and yet his familiar white scarf still remained around his neck to this very day. The young boy stood back up and looked up at the Captain with no fear in his eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki, the Head Captains wants you to go the Human World! Some weird disturbing Reiatsu is being put out!" the boy cried and Byakuya narrowed his eyes before turning back to the direction where he was heading.

"Tell him, I will go there as soon as I'm done with business here." He stated simply and the boy nodded before using Shunpo to leave. He continued on his way down to the training area of the Kuchiki manor to see Rukia, gripping Sode no Shirayuki tight in her hand. He watched as she stabbed the ground and ice reached out to the fake dummy and froze it very quickly. She took a deep breath before looking to her adoptive brother and smiled at him.

"Hello, Nii-chan." She said and brushed her bangs aside from her. He nodded and looked at the fake dummy.

"You have grown in strength." He stated and she nodded at this.

"Indeed, I've been able to use Juhaku saying it and it's been able to get them in just seconds now." She stated proudly before a black butterfly flew past Byakuya. He narrowed his eyes and Rukia blinked at this, curious at what it was for.

"I'm needed somewhere else. Rukia, continue with your training." He said and left before she could say another word.

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The hooded Shinigami winced in pain as his eyes slowly opened to see a gray room with a bright light over his head. He cursed himself and placed a hand to his head, bandages wrapped all around it. He took in the room then noticed Rukia sleeping near a big door with her Zanpakutō in her hand. He smiled at this until his vision started turning black again, he put a hand to his covered right eye and Rukia awoke to see him muttering curses again.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he blinked, looking up to her and he gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm fine, Rukia." He said and she smiled at this then frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"You were forced to use _it _to defeat the Menos." She stated and he looked sad in his eyes, staring at his shadow.

"Yes but I managed to control most of it after it killed the Menos and some close by Hollows." He said and suddenly she slapped him across the cheek with amazing speed.

"You're wasting your time! You know you're losing control to it but you still offer yourself to it to kill your enemies when you're in deep shit." She said and tears started to stain her eyes, "You and I both know that you're going to completely lose control and become one with it soon. You and I are the last ones left. Let me fight too. I'm not useless." He sighed and patted her head, rubbing her hair.

"I know, I know. I'll try my best, Rukia. I promise you that." He said until a blade shot through her chest and out in front of him. His eyes widen and blood poured out of her wound. She gasped and twitched in pain, blood now escaping her lips.

"_Now, now, little Shinigami, do you want a taste of her blade? It's quite sweet for my taste but you may like." _Said the person-_thing-_to Ichigo and that's when the hooded man's eyes started turning black again.

* * *

(*1) Kūru= cool

(*2) Mōshiwakearimasenga, mama! =Sorry, mama!

(*3) Gomen'nasai=Sorry

(*4) Kurosaki-kun, arigatōgozaimasu. =Thank you, Kurosaki-kun.


	5. Four: Angst Present and Broken Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ichigo's orange hair.**

* * *

**Four **

**Angst Present and Broken Future**

* * *

_Present Time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The girl watched as a spectacle began to unravel around her and the white Hollow mask began to form back on Ichigo's face along with an endless horror filled scream. A hole in his chest made appeared and his eyes became dark, his scleras becoming black and his irises white. She smiled at this until suddenly the doors opened from the Senkaimon. She turned and her eyes widen at the sight of Byakuya Kuchiki staring at her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…" she whispered out loud and he observed the damage caused then looked to the girl with seriousness in his eyes.

"Are you the one who caused this?" he asked and she continued to stare at him, eyes big and wide.

"Mama said you were strong. You are definitely powerful." She said and completely ignored his question, "She wasn't sure you were coming though."

"Answer my question, girl before I must take precautionary measures." He said and she opened her hand to reveal the Zanpakutō similar to Rukia's. She smiled at him and his eyes widen, seeing his long lost love Hisana from them.

"Indeed it was I but everything is for the sake of giving Mama her Soul form back." She stated and he closed his eyes quickly, ignoring the guilt in his heart then shot them back open.

"Who is this 'Mama' you speak of?" he asked and she tilted her head to the side, turning around to face Ichigo.

"She's my mother, Kuchiki-san." She said and pointed her sword at the Captain, "And she's the whole reason why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"Then you must be stopped at all costs." He said and raised his Zanpakutō up, "Scatter Sebonzakura." Suddenly his blade started turning into Sakura petals, aiming directly at her. She smiled at this and suddenly disappeared to Byakuya's shock. She appeared directly behind him and slashed him across the back, blood spilling down it. He winced at it then the petals surrounded her and she started to giggle.

"_Byakuya-sama…" _

Byakuya's eyes widen at the voice and whispered, "Hisana?" The petals started to float away from to see his long dead wife smiling at him. She wore a beautiful purple and pink kimono that flowed down to the bottom of her feet and a sakura flower was pinned back in her hair. She had a smile on her face and her purple eyes stared at him in happiness.

"_Byakuya-sama," _she said then suddenly pain in his stomach began in. He glanced down to see the girl with her Zanpakutō in his side and Hisana gone from the petals.

"Did you see something, Kuchiki-san?" she asked and she pushed the blade further in his body to cause him to gasp up blood.

"Sorry about this to make Mama come back, I need a lot of Reiatsu to have her physical body come back." She said and quickly pulled the kantana out, blood spilling down from his wound. His body ached to collapse but he wouldn't give up. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Hisana was waving at him and his eyes widen.

"Hisana." He whispered again and the girl replaced her yet again, tilting her head to the side.

"Kuchiki-san, are you in fact going insane?" she asked him and he narrowed his eyes, his hand motioning to her and Sebonzakura attacked her. She narrowed her eyes and placed her blade in front of her, muttering, "Yugameru (*1), fuan no omoide (*2). Now let me continue what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted." Her Zanpakutō turned a light white color and started twirling around, slowly turning shorter and the hilt becoming like English sword.

"_AGH! UGH!" _Ichigo cried out and she turned to him with a frown on her face. His Hollow mask almost finishing up on his face and a whole started to sand out on his body, white slowly covering up other parts of his body.

"The pain will end soon, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said and turned back to the glazed eyed Byakuya, "And you Byakuya Kuchiki-san, I am sorry for making you see those terrible images of your past."

* * *

_112 Years Ago; Soul Society_

"Byakuya-sama!" a young girl that looked around in her young teens with short purplish hair came running to the young Byakuya Kuchiki who was practicing mediation. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he opened one eye to see the girl's face right up close to his. He jumped back and stared at her with wide eyes while she had big innocent eyes with a confused expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, brushing off dirt.

"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed voice and she held up a big bunch of sakura flowers.

"Aren't they pretty, Byakuya-sama?" she asked and he blinked at this, staring at the flower.

"Indeed but where did you find them, girl?" he commented and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Her hand was warm and instantly calmed him down from her being annoyed a couple seconds ago. Suddenly his heart beat against his chest and his cheeks started to have a light tint of a blush on them. She panted for breath as they stopped right outside the Kuchiki manor, pointing to the big sakura tree in the middle of the road.

"That tree. It blossoms beautifully this year and the sakura are big and smell amazing." She stated and paused, coughing a bit before Byakuya placed the flower in her hair. She blinked and reached up to touch it while he blushed, ignoring her gaze.

"They also deserve to be on someone gorgeous." He whispered and her whole face heated up the color of the flower.

"Thank y-" she began until she fainted right into his arms and his eyes widen, staring at her pale complex.

"Hisana?" he asked and started shaking her, trying to get her up but she wouldn't move, "Hisana? Hey! Wake up!" Yet she still wouldn't wake up to his horror.

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

Blades clashed against each other and the hollow with a Shinigami's Zanpakutō grinned big, raising the kantana down and the hooded Shinigami grabbed it with his hands. He smirked big and looked him in the eye; darkness engulfed the whites of his eye and left his iris white.

"_**YOUPAIN IN THE ASS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE MISSING WITH." **_He said then laughed as he swung his Zanpakutō at the Hollow which jumped back, staring at him in anger.

"_You're different. You're not like last time, Shinigami." _It said and the hooded Shinigami tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"_**TRUE BUT EVERY TIME I GAIN CONTROL, THE STRONGER I GET!" **_he exclaimed and slashed the Hollow right down in half, shattering the Mask and it became once more to nothing. The Zanpakutō dropped the ground and he stared down at it then snatched, observing it.

"_**AH…THE KING KNOWS THIS ZANPAKUTO, WHAT WAS THE GUY'S NAME AGAIN? IKKAKU MADARAME I THINK IT WAS. OH WHATEVER! NOW THAT I'M IN CONTROL, I'LL GO-!" **_he exclaimed until he froze up, whole body shaking and dropping his kantana onto the ground. His eyes widen and the darkness from eyes started to fade away, turning white and iris turning brown. He gasped and fell to his knees, looking over to the fallen Rukia.

"Rukia," he whispered and his hands trembled as he grabbed some random bandages around her, undoing the haori and started to try to stop the bleeding, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

_Present Time; Soul Society_

Captain Kurotsuchi stopped what he was about to say when he heard an alarm ringing through the Soul Society. Captain Ukitake paused and looked to see a red light flashing near the exit of Captain Kurotsuchi's office; he walked to it and looked down on the screen.

"Well, something seems to be happening to the Human World and causing a large amount of Hollows to die and even some Shinigami." He stated and Captain Ukitake walked over to it, staring at the information in horror.

"Captain Kurotsuchi this isn't normal." He said and the crazed Captain glared at him.

"Do not mistake me as idiot, Captain, someone's Reiatsu is affecting the Hollows and Shinigami because of how intense it is and easily killing them but they are not being in the process of reincarnation. They're Souls are staying there and gathering up at one point." He said and rubbed his chin, "Captain Kuchiki should be out in the Human World too. I wonder if he's losing his Soul too." Captain Ukitake's eyes widen and stared at it in horror.

"Should we send out some different lieutenants?" he asked and Captain Kurotsuchi laughed at this, grinning big.

"If we do that, they'll easily die. Let us wait for orders and observe this spectacle." He said and both of them continued to observe the strange phenomenon occurring in the Human World.

* * *

_Five Years Later; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The hooded Shinigami brought Rukia back to Kurosaki Clinic and sighed as she started breathing normally again. He rubbed his face and looked over to a shattered mirror, staring at himself. His hair still hidden from his hood pulled over his face but brown eyes stared at him, full of sorrow. He had grown over the five years of when everything fell apart. He had grown a beard over the time to since he could no longer find anything to shave it off. He also had started to smoke too around two years ago to drown his sorrows away in the smoke and escape reality when gazing into it. His Zanpakutō wasn't fully his too but he had grown to use it in times of dire need.

"What the hell are we going to do?" he whispered to himself then suddenly the mirror shattered even more, causing him to jump back and look to see Rukia still asleep. He rubbed his face in annoyance then Rukia's eyes slowly opened, groaning in pain. He rushed to her side and stared at her in worry.

"Hey," she groaned, "I think we should change our plans." He blinked at this and crossed his legs, waiting for her solution now.

"I think you should go instead of me." She said and his eyes widen.

"But I can't go! God knows what will happen if I go back!" he exclaimed and tried to convince her should not go. She shook her head sadly and struggled to move up.

"Listen, look at me, I'm in pain, I shouldn't even be alive except you keep on saving me. You are much stronger than me and I know I can trust you to control yourself and not fall into the darkness." She said and he took a deep breath, rubbing his face again.

"Rukia," he said, "I'll go but you have to promise me that you'll heal up when I'm gone so no fighting until you're fully healed." She sighed and held her hand out, he shook it and she smiled at this.

"Good, now let's begin this ceremonial before times go by and we miss the date." She said and slammed her hand on his face, his eyes widen and a design of sharp angles and points started forming on all over his body.

"You're doing it right now?!" he exclaimed as the sticky black and purple wed covered more and more of his body. She smiled sadly at him and he scowled, grabbing his Zanpakutō and pulled it to him.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best." She said and tears now started to move down her face, clapping her hands together and chanted, "Superunanbāwan hyakugo: Kako no seikatsu no kōtsū (*3)"

"No! Rukia!" he cried before the web engulfed him and his vision turned black as he was sent tumbling back in time.

* * *

_Present Time; Kakakura Town, Japan_

The hooded figure landed with a thud and he groaned, rolling over and stared at the sign that said Kurosaki Clinic. He blinked and noticed it was in the best condition it's been in for years. He stood up and memories of angst came back to him as he stared at it. He scowled and turned away from it, rubbing his face.

"It's not time to focus on the past. I need to change the future." He said before setting out to where everything that made the future a horrid mess of angst and madness.

* * *

(*1) Yugameru= Distort; the girl's Zanpakutō's name

(*2) Fuan no omoide= Angst memories

(*3) Superunanbāwan hyakugo: Kako no seikatsu no kōtsū= Spell Number One Hundred and Fifty: Transportation of a Past Life


	6. AU: Discontinued

**~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~**

* * *

**~~~~~~DICONTINUED ~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Sorry to say but I've decided to discontinue this story due to no more ideas and such. Sorry about it but if you wish to continue it, PM me and I'll let you have the idea for the story. **

**~Mangalover4321**


End file.
